PROJECT SUMMARY Veterinarians, with their broad knowledge of animal biology are uniquely suited for advancing the field of comparative medicine. The University of Missouri Comparative Medicine Program is an established and preeminent training program that provides comprehensive research training for veterinarians with the goal of producing independent scientists conducting research in comparative medicine. The training provides a substantive foundation for a competitive research career through 1) course work and seminars that give a broad exposure to biomedical sciences, comparative medicine, statistics, and biomedical ethics, 2) an intense research experience to provide competence in state-of-the-art experimental methodology, 3) instruction in fundamental concepts of funding procurement and development of grant-writing skills, 4) instruction in all aspects of lab and project management including development of transferable skills, 5) instruction in scientific rigor and transparency in experimental design and study reproducibility with an emphasis on animal modelling, and 6) increasingly independent experience in every stage of the scientific research process. The strengths of this program include an exceptional mentor pool of 51 well-funded faculty offering research opportunities in a broad range of areas related to comparative medicine, including but not limited to, infectious disease, genetics of disease, cryobiology and assisted reproduction, cardiovascular, renal and neurological function, cancer, and biomedical engineering. Furthermore, the presence of a National Mutant Mouse Resource Center, the only National Rat and Swine Resource Centers in the U.S., a growing Metagenomics Center and one of 13 U.S. BL3-biocontainment facilities, provides a unique and unparalleled training environment for research and characterization of genetically engineered animals. Funds are requested to support three trainees for up to three years of research training under the mentorship of an established funded researcher. Trainees will design and perform a research project, prepare an extramural grant proposal, present research results at national meetings and publish their findings in high quality peer-reviewed journals. Training will culminate with preparation and defense of a dissertation (PhD). On completion of the training program, trainees will have acquired the skills needed to become successful independent investigators whose unique training will position them to become leaders in the Comparative Medicine community.